overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
To Kotonoha
To Kotonoha is one of Kotonoha's ending in School Days and it's very similiar to it's sister endings and are all tied to Bloody End. In this and it's sister endings Kotonoha tries to make lunch for Makoto but is bullied to spoiling it. Still determined she tries hard to do it again but is bullied again. Makoto comes to her rescue and declares himself to be her boyfriend and the two become a real couple on the roof. Route Overview 'Route A' 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - The Distance Between Us' 'Episode 3 - Conflicting Desires' 'Episode 4 - The One I Love Most' The Episode starts with Nanami and Setsuna talking about the school festival. They run into Kotonoha and Kotonoha wonders if she can walk around with Makoto now that they're broken up. The trio discuss the plans for the "break room" they're building for the school festival and starts to get into a situation with Kotonoha. After that they discuss Kotonoha and Makoto going out together and because of this Otome let's it slip that she likes Makoto and is planning on inviting him. In class 3 Makoto and the others are preparing for the school festival and Makoto runs into Kotonoha on the way out. After that Kotonoha and Taisuke run into each other and Kotonoha gives Taisuke the idea to ask Sekai out. During the evening Taisuke calls Makoto to confirm he's not dating Sekai so he can ask her. Makoto then claims he's in love with Sekai and he only dated Kotonoha because Sekai told him to. Taisuke still decides to ask Sekai out. The scene shifts to Sekai's home where she and Setsuna are making their waitress uniforms for the school festival. Setsuna then talks about the school traditions where dancing with someone at the folk dance will mean they won't break up that year and about the hidden break rooms. During the school festival the trio sticks the job of watching the reception to Kotonoha while they all go to have fun. Makoto doesn't have anything to do and Sekai wants to ask him to walk around the festival but can't and Kotonoha also can't ask him because she can't leave the receptionist desk. Taisuke goes over to chat with Kotonoha and then asks her to ask Sekai out on his behalf. Sekai then rejects him saying she doesn't want to go out with someone that has to confess through a girl. After that Taisuke finds out Makoto is Kotonoha's boyfriend then drags him over to Kotonoha to help them make up. But before they have a chance to make up Otome asks Makoto to walk around with her. Makoto goes and then after Otome reveals how she forced all the work on Kotonoha he goes back. Before he makes it Setsuna informs him where Sekai is and Makoto is forced to make a decision between them. He chooses Kotonoha and they have sex in the break room. Meanwhile Taisuke asks Sekai to the folk dance and is accepted by her. The next day Taisuke reveals to Makoto what happened and then all tells him to go on a double date with him and Sekai to a pool. At the pool Kotonoha and Taisuke go to the rides while Makoto and Sekai talk near the poolside. Makoto then reveals he's already slept with Kotonoha. To cheer herself up Sekai kisses Makoto and is seen by nearby people. Kotonoha hears of this and asks if anybody besides Sekai was near him or any couples and then later deduces Sekai kissed Makoto. During the train home Kotonoha asks Makoto to kiss her, later at home Makoto is puzzled by both Kotonoha and Sekai's actions and then goes to sleep. The next day Taisuke lets Makoto know that he and Sekai are officially going out. During lunch with Kotonoha Makoto is pushed past his breaking point and then runs over to Sekai to declare his love for her in front of Taisuke. 'Episode 5 - Sekai' The episode starts with a recap of what happened the previous episode and then shows Makoto and Taisuke talking on the phone. Taisuke is upset that Makoto stole Sekai right in front of him but forgives him on the condition that he introduce him to someone. Makoto then decides to set Taisuke and Hikari together. Makoto then breaks up with Kotonoha. He still feels guilty and hopes she'd hate him instead of Sekai. The next day Otome comes over to Makoto while he and Sekai are having lunch. She asks him if he was at aqua square recently and figures out she went the same day as him. They talk about their old days shortly and Sekai becomes slightly jealous at how close they are. Makoto promises that he and Otome aren't like that and are just close friends. He then suggest going to pure burger to treat her. As they're about to leave school Kotonoha asks to talk with Sekai. Kotonoha, not aware Makoto's dating Sekai reveals that she's been dumped and asks Sekai if she knows who Makoto is dating. Right before Sekai tells Kotonoha it's her Kotonoha pulls out a fruit knife and makes her intention to kill whoever Makoto is dating and then kill herself. But she thinks it's Otome and decides she can't kill someone as fit as Otome. Kotonoha then reveals she saw Makoto kissing someone at the pool, Sekai apparently forgotten that it was her starts to suspect Makoto is cheating on her with Otome. During the evening Sekai doesn't accept Makoto's call and then Makoto spends the entire night talking to Otome. The next day Makoto reveals he spent the entire night talking with Otome. However Kotonoha, having heard Otome talk with her friends think that Makoto had sex with Otome all night. Sekai clears it up during PE and then Nanami introduces Otome to Sekai. During class Makoto asks why she's been asking about Otome and then Sekai accuses Makoto of cheating on her with Otome. The whole class hears it and it becomes almost everyone's interest to find out what's going on. Nanami informs Otome what's going on and asks if its true. Otome denies it but she reveals she has a crush on Makoto. Nanami then wishes her luck if Sekai gets dumped. Makoto asks to talk everything over with Sekai and goes up to the roof with her. Sekai accuses her of kissing Otome at the pool and when Makoto denies it she says Kotonoha saw him do it. Kotonoha then begs Makoto to date her again. Makoto then makes it clear he loves Sekai and apologizes to Kotonoha and asks Sekai to believe in his feelings. 'Final Episode - To Kotonoha' Kotonoha in denial asks Sekai to stop seducing him claming that Makoto still loves her. Sekai then reveals she's been in love with Makoto far longer and Makoto loves her. She apologizes to Kotonoha and begs her to give up on Makoto. Kotonoha, still in denial, slaps Sekai. Kotonoha then goes over to Makoto's home and he walks her home. They then talk about past events and then decide to start over as friends. The next day she tries to get close to him on the bus but Nanami and Hikari block her way to make sure he has no contact with Kotonoha but Makoto is able to stay close to her and later accepts Kotonoha's offer to make him lunch. However she fails to take it up to the roof the next day as Nanami text's Otome to destroy the lunch which is accomplished with Minami tripping Kotonoha and Kumi kicking the box to spill it. Kotonoha comes to the roof crying, only with tea left. Makoto says it's okay and goes to buy lunch from them at the cafeteria but overhears what the Trio did. Makoto arranges for them to have lunch tomorrow and trade their lunches. The next day at school Makoto gets angry at Sekai and Nanami and tells them he's never speaking to them again. Sekai is confused at what's happening while Nanami apologizes to her. Makoto then goes over to class 4 to stop the bullying on Kotonoha. He stops Kumi just as she's about to slap Kotonoha and declares himself Kotonoha's boyfriend. He then asks Otome to stop the bullying on Kotonoha and assumes she's just going along with her classmates, not knowing she's the leader behind it. After Makoto leaves the class with Kotonoha they run into Sekai and Nanami and Sekai asks for his forgiveness crying but is ignored by Makoto. They then go to the roof. To_Kotonoha.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Ending On the roof Makoto and Kotonoha eat Kotonoha's lunch but finds it to taste terrible, since she mixed salt and sugar. Makoto then dazzles her with his own lunch and Kotonoha's feels down a little but with a little encouragment promises to do her best. Kotonoha then realizes they've shared an indirect kiss and decide to do the direct kiss. Category:Endings